


next justice: a comprehensive guide

by annadavidson, NatureGirl202



Series: we can change the whole world (next justice series) [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: A Comprehensive Guide, Gen, Next Generation, Next Justice, Next-Gen, next generation dc comics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annadavidson/pseuds/annadavidson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureGirl202/pseuds/NatureGirl202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comprehensive guide to the soon to come fanfiction series Next Justice. Includes original and canon character profiles, snippets of world-building, timelines, and other information from the brains behind Next Justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is Next Justice?

_Next Justice_ is an online fanfiction series that I’ve been working on for a while now. It’s a fan-made DC Comics series that is filled with next generation original characters but with the heavy presence of canon characters as well. The series aims to find a good balance between original and canon characters. Some story arcs, both short and long, will center on original characters while others will center on canon characters, and of course there will be story arcs that center on both original and canon characters.

The series is an alternate universe but very heavily based on pre-Nu52 Earth 1. It’s only an alternate universe because we had to play around with the timeline a bit in order to fit some characters in, but we stick very close to actual events that happened pre-Nu52. We do have some bias when it comes to ships between canon characters, so if you don’t ship it, I’m sorry. However also just because two characters have a child together in this series, that doesn’t automatically mean we support the relationship between those two characters. For example we _will_ have a child of Harley Quinn and the Joker in this series, but _Next Justice_ and those behind it do _not_ support the abusive relationship between Harley Quinn and the Joker. It will be further addressed in the origin story of that child.

So who are we? Who are the people behind _Next Justice?_

My name is Anna Davidson, and I’m the main writer behind the series. I started _Next Justice_ – though that wasn’t the project’s name at the time – when I fell in love with writing next generation characters, thanks to a next generation Teen Titans role-play site I joined. However I came to love characters created by friends of mine and thus they’ve become part of the project as well. A few faces have changed, several characters added and taken away as I’ve tried to juggle them with plots and everything. The current faces, aside from my own, behind the characters of _Next Justice_ are my friends and sister: ‘Thena, Dallas, Nat, and Mandi. I will of course make sure to credit them whenever possible so you always know the amazing work they’ve done and the ideas and characters they’ve created or inspired.

You may be wondering how _Next Justice_ will work – or you may not be, but I’ll explain it anyways. Once stories start getting posted and started for the series, I’ll add a page here that will tell you what stories to read in what order to lessen confusion. I’ll try to post the majority of the origin stories _before_ starting any major story arcs. Stories will be short with the possibility of longer stories to come. Chapters will have no specific length.

You should be aware though before reading, that this series will contain LGBTQ+ characters as well as poly characters. If you don’t like any of that, you’ll probably not like the series. The series might be posted unedited so any typos or mistakes will be corrected when they’re caught.

 _Next Justice_ will also not last forever. There’s no definite end plotted out yet, but the series will eventually come to an end. Will anything follow it? I’m not really sure at the moment. I do, however, hope you enjoy _Next Justice,_ and to anyone reading the series: I’m honored to have you join me on the journey through this series.

Sincerely, Anna


	2. Profile: Joshua Wayne

# ROBIN

## Son of Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne

 **Full Name:** Joshua Thomas Wayne

 **Nickname/s:** Josh

 **Codename:** Robin

 **Age Range:** 16+

 **DOB:** October 3rd

 **Height:** 5’9” (175 cm)

 **Hair / Eyes:** Short black / blue

 **Gender Identity:** Cisgender male

 **Pronouns:** He / him

 **Sexuality:** Pansexual, panromantic

 **Abilities:** While Josh possesses no meta-powers, he is a highly skilled gymnast and acrobat. His skills also include combat, weaponry, and hacking.

 **Team:** Young Justice / leader

 **Creator:** Anna

 **Short Bio:** Josh is the youngest son of Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne. He’s three years younger than Damian and only just recently started his run as Robin: The Boy Wonder. He was raised by both parents but spent most of his childhood at Wayne Manor. He was trained from a young age in gymnastics and acrobatics. When he was twelve, he started learning more than just basic self-defense. In his opinion, everything in his life has prepared him for the day he took on the Robin name.


End file.
